1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a chemical composition which relieves headache or colic symptoms. More specifically, the invention is directed to a chemical composition which is applied to the head or to the navel to relieve headache or colic symptoms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Asafetida, also called Food of the Gods and Devil's Dung, is a gum resin obtained from the plant Feritla asafetida. Prior uses of asafetida have been as a sedative and as a carminative to relieve colic and promote gas expulsion from the gastrointestinal tract. Asafetida has also been previously used as a drug to relieve convulsions and spasms, as a treatment for nerve disorders, as a stimulant to the brain and nervous system, and as a treatment for skin allergies.
There is a need in the art for a method for relief of headache or colic symptoms that provides relief quickly. There is also a need in the art for a method for relief of headache or colic symptoms which can be applied topically to skin and does not require that the method of relief be taken internally.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a method for relieving headache symptoms.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a topical application method for relieving headache symptoms.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a method for relieving headache symptoms which relieves headache symptoms expeditiously.
It is another primary object of the instant invention to provide a method for relieving colic symptoms.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a topical application method for relieving colic symptoms.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a method for relieving colic symptoms which relieves colic symptoms expeditiously.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the detailed description annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the descriptive matter in which is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.